


Coming out.

by Anonymous



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Chloe Decker, F/M, I really think that is her sexuality, just me or does Demi really fit Chloe, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My friend and I got on the conversation about Chloe and her sexuality. Ace or aceromantic I remembered my other friend was Demi. I watched a video on tinders YouTube channel and it explained it. I really do think Chloe is Demi.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Past dan/Chloe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Coming out.

Chloe looked at Lucifer.She knew this conversation had to happen. She knew Dan had Trixie. She called him,”Dan?”

He talks softly,”Are you okay?”

She nods,”How did I come out to you?”

He talks softly,”I got mad because it had been months of you saying no. I thought it was something I was doing. You told me you were Demisexael..”

Chloe smiles softly,”I remember you being confused but you didn’t want to ask.”

He nods,”I googled it..”

Chloe smiles softly,”How is Trixie?”

He looks at her in his lap,”She is in my lap watching something on tv.”

Chloe smiles,”Go okay I am going to talk to Lucifer.”

He nods,”Call me if you get in trouble okay?”

Chloe laughs,”He isn’t going to hurt me.”

He nods,”Find say hi to Maze for Trixie?”

Chloe nods,”Tell her I love her.”

He nods and smiles softly at his kid,”Mommy says I love you.”

Chloe smiles softly as she hears her kid say it back.

Lucifer looks at her,”Demonsexual?”

Chloe laughs softly,”No Demisexaul.”

Lucifer looks at her,”What does that mean?”

Chloe smiles,”I don’t like sleeping with people I don’t know I have to know them emotionally before I want to sleep with them.”

Lucifer smiles,”So the opposite of me?”

Chloe nods,”Polar opposite. I don’t like having hook ups with men I just meet.”

Lucifer looks at her,”So Daniel knew this?”

Chloe nods softly,”It took me about 4 months to get to the point were I felt romantic stuff towards him.”

Lucifer looks at her,”Do you feel it towards me?”

Chloe nods,”I was just scared to tell you.”

Lucifer looks at her,”I understand i was casted to Hell because I was Pan.”

Chloe looks at her,”I thought it was you were a bad kid.”

Lucifer giggles softly,”That too. The big reason was because I found my way to Adam.”

Chloe laughs she can’t help it,”You slept with Adam?”

Lucifer laughs and nods,”Can I ask a question?”

Chloe nods softly,”Go ahead.”

Lucifer nods,”Do you have sex normally when you are emotionally attracted to someone?”

Chloe nods,”My sex drive is high but not for people like Maze. She is my friend but I wouldn’t ever feel that way to her. I am emotionally attracted to you so.”

Lucifer nods,”So you just don’t want to sleep with random demons.”

Chloe laughs,”This is supposed to be serious!”

Lucifer laughs softly and leans into kiss her,”I am not serious.”

Chloe kisses and pulls his shirt off and he smiles at the necklace.  
——————————————————  
He looks at her in his arms,”That was the best coming out story ever.”

She laughs softly,”I see why so many people come to your bed.”

He laughs and looks at her it was late,”It’s okay to go to sleep you know.”

She nods softly and looks at him as she falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
